The Academy
by twilightaddict218
Summary: Bella Swan has wanted to attend Erikson Academy boarding school for as long as she can remember. Now, she gets the chance. At the academy, she meets Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. What happens when she falls for one of them? AH, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

__

A.N/ Hi! So, I got this idea a long time ago… And, now I'm finally writing it. One of the reasons is too help get over my writers block for "An Unexpected Surprise," (which I will be continuing, but probably not any time soon,) and because I really wanted to write this! BTW, if there is such thing as Erikson Academy, I didn't know… because I just made that name up! So, here's the summary…

Bella Swan has wanted to attend Erikson Academy boarding school for as long as she can remember. Now, she finally can. At the academy, she meets Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Edward. Everyone at the academy would do anything to be one of them, especially Bella. But what happens when she falls for one of them? And can Bella survive the drama of Erikson Academy? AH, AU.

__

So that's the summary! Anyways, here's the actual story!

Chapter One-

It's always been my dream to attend Erikson Academy. I found out about it when I was six years old. My cousin Kate got in by a scholarship. When I got older, she told me about what it was like living there. I was ten years old, and it fascinated me. She told me about how everyone there has grown up to become successful. She became a very successful surgeon.

If I could only attend Erikson, then I could have a great career. But, if I stayed in my little hometown of Forks Washington, I might not have so good of a career. In Forks, there was a small success rate. It rains about 363 days a year, and I could honestly say it was driving me insane.

Right now, I was making my bed, getting ready for another day at Forks high school. I'd never had any close friends. I'd never really had any friends at all, except for my mother. I lived in a tiny home with two bedrooms, with my dad and mom.

"Bella!" My mom called. "There's a letter for you!"

I all but sprinted down the stairs. I'd recently applied for a scholarship at Erikson Academy. Could they have accepted me?

My heart was pounding in my chest as I saw the Erikson crest. I tore open the envelope, telling me to not get my hopes up. It was probably just going to thank me for applying, but telling me that I wasn't what they were looking for.

Hands shaking, I opened up the letter. This would help decided my fate. If I was going to have a future or not. If I would be driven insane by Forks. So, I started to read…

__

Dear Isabella Swan,

Thank you for applying to Erikson Academy. You have excellent grades, which is exactly what we look for in a Erikson Academy student. We are pleased to say that you can start attending Erikson Academy after Spring Break. Thank you,

Marsha Walsh, Board of Directors

I felt happy tears spring in my eyes. I was in. I was going to have a successful life. I was going to Erikson Academy.

***

My face was practically glued to the window as we drove up the road Erikson Academy. There were limos, and all sorts of expensive cars that I'd seen in magazines. The type of cars that the people in Forks didn't even think were really outside of car dealerships.

Finally, I saw the main building. It was huge, and was made mainly of red and brown bricks. There were a lot of big windows, and I could occasionally see people glancing out.

I heard myself gasp, along with my mother. All around us, the scenery was beautiful. Again, I felt tears forming in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

Soon, we were parked, and unloading my things. I felt extremely out of place, considering all the other girls were wearing very expensive clothes, and had very expensive cars. If you didn't get into Erikson by scholarship, you had to pay more than the cost of my house to get in.

"Are you sure you want to go here?" Renee asked uncertainly. As if I was going to say no.

"Yes, I'm certain. I think Erikson will be good for me." I said, smiling reassuringly. But, on the inside, I didn't feel so sure. I was leaving behind my mother who had been through everything with me, and entering a school where most people didn't even know the meaning of the word 'poor.' But, I needed to do this. I needed to get away from Forks before I was driven insane. So, we said our goodbyes, and I walked to my new home.

I'd found out just before the break that I'd be staying in Mitchell Hall, the hall for sophomore girls.

I walked into Mitchell hall, and saw a lot of girls who were wearing clothes that I could only dream of wearing. Most of them glared at me, as if they didn't want me here, or as if I didn't belong here. Some girls simply stared at me curiously. The other girls just ignored me.

Most of these girls were sitting in a nice lounge, that consisted of leather chairs, bookshelves, computers, and a huge flat screen T.V. I couldn't believe that I'd be living here.

I walked to my room, which was at the end of the hall. I opened it, and saw a pretty brunette applying make up in front of a small compact mirror.

She glanced up when she saw me, and smiled warmly.

"Hey," she said to me. "You must be Isabella. It's nice to finally have a roommate." I returned her smile, and was relieved that she didn't glare at me like some of the girls outside.

"Thanks. I prefer Bella." She smiled at me, and said, "I'm Angela."

The dorm room we'd be sharing had two dressers, two desks, two closets, and two beds. Angela's side of the room was covered with lots of posters.

After a while of unpacking, Angela said, "It's time for dinner."

I walked with Angela to the dining hall, and sat at a table with her friends.

I talked with some of her friends, and met Jessica, a girl with dark, curly hair, Lauren, a no-so-welcoming girl who barley talked to me, and Mike, and overly friendly guy, who wouldn't stop talking to me.

It was halfway through dinner that I noticed _them. _

They were separated into two groups, even though they sat at the same table. In each group there appeared to be about five people.

In the first group, there was a beautiful blonde girl who had long, blonde hair, and she was smirking at something someone had said. The guy across from her had curly brown hair, and was muscled like a serious weight lifter. The guy next to him had honey blonde, slightly curly and messy hair. The girl across from him had spiky black hair, and a wide smile. Finally, the guy next to her had messy bronze hair and a beautiful, crooked smile on his face. He decided to look up at that moment, and he smirked at me. I happened to notice his eyes were emerald green. I quickly blushed and looked down.

In the other group, there was a nice looking guy with black, long hair. He had a smile on his face. Next to him, was a slim girl with long, light brown hair. I happened to notice that she was talking to the girl next to her, who had short, dark brown hair, and was wearing glasses. Next to her was a guy with light brown hair, who was glaring playfully at the girl with long light brown hair.

Around me, my new friends were chatting and laughing. "Bella?" Angela asked me, then, she saw who I was looking at. She smiled knowingly.

"Who are they?" I asked her curiously.

"The Jefferson's," Was all she said.

"Umm… Are they like… all related?" I asked. I noticed that I had my whole table's attention. Someone snorted.

Angela shook her head. "There are the Jefferson Girls, and the Jefferson Boys. There like… a sorority or Greek house or whatever. Only the most elite people are one of them. Everyone on campus wants to be _one of them_. There really popular, if you haven't already noticed."

Then, Jessica added, "Yeah. They might as well own the school."

"How to you become _one of them?_" I asked.

"You have to be invited to be one. For whatever reason, they have to have at least ten Jefferson Guys and ten Jefferson Girls at a time. If Rosalie got her way, it would only be the five in the first group." Jessica replied, looking jealous.

At least ten more people had joined them since I'd looked away. Now, they all looked like one big group.

"Can you get invited at any time?" I asked, wanting to know more about the Jefferson's.

Angela nodded. "Most of the time, it happens when the seniors graduate and they need more people. Its rare to be invited at random times, but it happens."

Suddenly, I wanted more than anything to be a Jefferson Girl. Then, I could possibly make friends. I could be popular. Instead of having people looking down on me, people would look up to me.

"Do you personally know any of them?"

Angela shrugged. "Well, sort of. The tall brunette with long hair who used to be in the second group is kinda nice… Other than that, I don't know any of them."

Then, Lauren snorted. "Please. You don't know any of them, Angela. You could only wish." Angela went bright red, for whatever reason.

Then, Jessica giggled. "Edward Cullen is staring at you." I had no clue who Edward Cullen was, but I had a feeling it was one of the Jefferson Boys.

I glanced over at there table, and saw the bronze haired guy smirking at me. Wow, that smirk made him look so sexy…

__

A.N/ So, there it is! Please review! I'll update once I get… 5-10 reviews! So, review! Also, the plot will get way... thicker as the story goes on!


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N/ Thanks to all reviewers! You guys rock! _

Chapter Two-

I woke up in the morning, after dreaming about being invited into the Jefferson Girls. Of course, it probably was never gonna happen… But a girl can dream, right?

I walked out the door with Angela, and once we were in the hall she said "So, are you excited for your first day?"

I smiled, and nodded. "I'm more than a little nervous," I admitted.

"I know the feeling."

We walked in silence to the dining hall, and got our breakfast.

Breakfast was uneventful, and soon enough, I had my first class. It was Trig. I walked into the class, and I noticed there were only a few people.

"Hello, you must be new here." The teacher said. I saw everyone in the class turn to look at me.

I noticed the girl with spiky black hair was in this class. Our eyes met for a second, and she smiled kindly at me.

"Umm, yes. Hi," I said to the teacher.

"It's a pleasure to have you in this class, Ms. Swan. You can sit next to Alice, the girl with the black hair."

I walked over to Alice, uncertain. She probably didn't want me next to her. But, I sat down next to her anyways.

"Hi! You must be Isabella. I'm Alice Cullen. It's so nice to meet you!"

I smiled uncertainly at her. I expected her to be a cold, and distant, but instead, she was the exact opposite.

"Yeah, I'm Isabella. But I prefer Bella. It's nice to meet you, too."

"Well, Bella, I have a feeling were gonna be great friends!" Wow, this girl was very unpredictable.

The blonde girl from the table walked in then, walked over to me, and glared at me. "You're sitting in _my _seat," She snapped at me. I winced, and was about to get up, when Alice said, "Rose, the teacher told her to sit here," She said rolling her eyes. I noticed that her eyes were green, like Edward's. Jessica had called him 'Edward Cullen.' I assumed they were related.

Rosalie frowned. "Fine." Then she turned to glare at me, again. "But tomorrow, find someone else to sit with."

The lesson passed quickly, and soon, I was on my way to my French class. Everyone had to pick an elective language. I chose French, since Kate spoke French, and there was no room left in Spanish class.

In French, the teacher told me to sit next to the girl with long, light brown hair. I noticed she was really tall. She had to be at least 5'10, so she towered over me.

"Hey," She said with a small smile. "I'm Cassie." (_A.N/ lol, sorry, I had to put myself in this story, since I'd love this life!) _

"Hi," I muttered.

"So, how are you liking Erikson?" She asked me. At least she was trying to make conversation, as much as she might hate it.

"Oh, it's nice. My cousin, Kate attended Erikson and she always talked about it, so It's been my dream to come here." I said. I was surprised that I told her all this, considering I'd just met her.

The teacher started talking then, so we shut up and I actually paid attention.

After French, was English, which, thankfully, passed quickly. In the Erikson day, there were seven periods. Three before lunch, lunch, and three after lunch.

So, I walked to the dining hall (I don't know why it wasn't just called a cafeteria, but I also didn't care), and sat at my usual table.

"How was the morning?" Angela asked, when I sat down. I smiled at her. "It went pretty good."

"Who did you sit next to in class?" Jessica asked. I assumed she was just trying to be social, but it seemed like a pretty odd question.

"Umm… In Trig, Alice Cullen. In French, Cassie O'Neil, _(BTW, not my real last name…) _and in English, I got to sit by myself."

My table was silent.

"You have got to be kidding," Lauren sneered. "OMG! That is such bullshit. Ugh! I am so pissed off!" Lauren stormed out of the dinning hall, causing a lot of people to stare after her. I noticed none of her 'friends' got up to follow her. I also noticed that _all _of the Jefferson's were now staring at our table.

"What's her problem?" I asked, confused.

"She's _extremely_ jealous." Jessica answered. "In fact, probably everyone in this room who isn't sitting at Jefferson's is."

I shot her a confused glance, and she continued. "If you get to sit next to even one Jefferson because a teacher asked you too, it means they think your Jefferson material." I noticed that the hall had gone back to its normal atmosphere.

"Soon, one of them will ask you to sit with them. Then, they'll judge you. But if your recommended, then you'll most likely become one of them. It happened with Rosalie. Now, she practically owns the school."

The bell rang after that, and I headed to my next class: Biology. I walked into the biology lab, and saw that almost the whole room was full of people. I felt as if everyone was staring at me as I walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Hi, sir. I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here." The teacher glanced up. "Hello. I'm Mr. Barner. You can sit next to Mr. Cullen."

"Thanks," I muttered, glancing around the room. I saw Edward Cullen sitting in the back corner. He smiled crookedly at me, and I was momentarily dazed.

I walked over, and sat next to him. "Hey," He said. "You must be Bella Swan," He murmured in a beautiful voice that was soft like velvet.

"Hi," I said to him. "How did you know my name?" I asked him curiously. No one ever called me Bella if they didn't know me.

"Well, everyone's been talking about you," He said to me sounding confused. "So, naturally, I know your name." He smiled at me again, making my heart skip a beat.

"No, it's just that everyone here calls me Isabella until I tell them I prefer Bella." I said to him.

The lesson started then, cutting our conversation short.

Mr. Barner assigned us a project that was due next Tuesday, and it was to be done in our own time, with the person we were sitting next too. I felt a jolt when I realized what that meant; alone time with Edward Cullen. I felt my heart to beat unevenly at that.

I've known Edward Cullen for a total of half an hour, and he was already having this affect on me? Weird…

After class, Edward and I agreed to meet in the school library at four o'clock to get an early start on the project. I had a feeling that I'd have a hard time working with Edward Cullen so close to me…

I made my way to my next class, Calculus. I sat next to a Jefferson Boy named Cole. I noticed he was pretty cocky, and he mainly talked about sports.

Finally, the last period of the day: Gym. I'd always been horrible at gym, considering the fact I was extremely clumsy. We were playing badminton, and it was pure torture. I accidentally hit one of my classmates with my racket, and she was almost in tears.

Finally, the school day was over. I went to the library a few minutes late, and saw Edward sitting at a table, talking to Rosalie.

I uncertainly approached the table they were at. From a distance, I could here them talking.

"I don't get why you all think she's the right material. She's on a freaking scholarship, Edward. She doesn't belong in Jefferson," Rosalie said, with so much venom in her voice that it made me flinch

"Well, I'm not the only one that thinks she does. Alice does, Cassie does, Cole does… and I do." Edward spat back.

I realized that they were talking about me, and I felt my heart beat faster. And faster. Edward Cullen was standing up for me. For _me. _

Rosalie looked up then, and saw my standing there. I felt my face go bright red.

"Speak of the devil," She muttered under her death. "Hey, Bella! Its nice to see you. You probably know this, but I'm Rosalie. Why don't you sit with us at dinner tonight?" Without waiting for an answer, Rosalie left the library.

Edward flashed his crooked grin. "Hey," He said in his smooth, velvet-like voice.

"Hey," I replied. "Was she serious about me sitting with you guys at dinner?" I asked him, uncertain.

He nodded. "Yup," He said, popping the 'P'. "It's because your possible Jefferson material."

So it was true then. I _was _possible Jefferson material.

"What's so good about being a Jefferson?" I asked him, curious.

He looked at me through his long, dark eyelashes. "I'll show you."

He took my hand, and led me out of the library.

"Working can always wait until tomorrow. Our project might as well be due Friday, because of the extensions a Jefferson can get." Edward said, grinning.

We walked across campus, to what was known as the Jefferson Boys dormitory.

And so, he led me into the building…

_A.N/ Dun dun dun! What will happen?! Lol, please, please, please review!!!!!!!!! Thanks! _


	3. Chapter 3

The boys Jefferson hall was _huge_. There were multiple fancy computers, bookshelves, games, TV's, and they even had there own mini kitchen. I noticed that there were people wearing… uniforms? There were even people getting served food!

But we walked right by all the fancy Items. Edward led me to a hall, and we walked to the end of it, where there was a door.

I couldn't help but notice that when I walked down the hall, I was getting a lot of curious stares, and glares.

Edward entered a code into the door; it must be top secret.

He opened the door. "Should I be seeing this?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Anyone who's not a Jefferson isn't supposed to see this… But a lot of people have. You learn the code once you join."

I followed Edward into the room, processing the information.

Inside the room, were pictures of (what had to be at least) hundreds of men, all in order. Half of the photos were black and white.

"Wow," I breathed. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I looked around the room. I read all of the names, finally stopping on one: _Carlisle Cullen. _

The man staring back at me looked to be a senior, with blond hair, and green eyes just like Edward's. He was _very _good looking.

"Are you related?" I asked Edward. Edward nodded. "He's my dad."

I continued looking at all the pictures. Finally, I'd seen all the pictures, and Edward spoke.

"Those are all the Jefferson Boys since 1983, when Jefferson was founded. The Jefferson brothers, Thomas, and Erick Jefferson and there sister, Sarah-Anne Jefferson were the founders of Jefferson. Apparently, they were the most elite students of there year, and they always won 'Honours,' which is a ceremony for the top students of the year. They also had a famous mother and father. Ever heard of Anne and Steven Jefferson?" He paused, so I nodded.

Edward was about to continue, when Rosalie and the guy who looked like a serious weight lifter burst in the room.

They were making out, and Rosalie's shirt was undone. I saw Edward roll his eyes. Edward cleared his throat, and they both looked embarrassed.

"Oh…" Rosalie muttered. "Umm, sorry."

"That's fine," Edward said, flashing a grin. "We were just leaving." He grabbed my hand, and led me out of the room.

"Who was the guy with her?" I asked him.

"Oh, that was Emmett. He's my best friend, and roommate. He's a junior, like Rosalie. They've been together since Freshman year." We walked in silence, back to the library.

We started our project, and got a bit of it done. We talked a lot, and I learned that we both like Debussy (particularly Clair de Lune), and at when point, we'd been laughing so hard that the librarian had to ask us to be quiet.

It was hard to work with Edward Cullen sitting two inches away from me. I could easily reach out and touch his hand… his face… 'accidentally' brush our legs. Of course, I couldn't do that without being obvious… that I sort of had a little crush on him.

Yes, I had a little crush on him. In the time I'd known him, he'd been nice, funny… gorgeous… and he constantly dazzled me. I could tell that there was a friendship developing, but there was a tiny hope in me that wanted something more. But, from what I could tell, almost _every _girl at Erikson wanted Edward… Even though he was a sophomore, I had heard some seniors and juniors talking about him… and they definitely didn't say anything bad.

Edward stood up then. "Where are you going?" I whispered, aware of the librarian's eyes on us.

"It's almost time for dinner," He whispered back.

I picked up my books, and followed him out of the library.

He walked me back to my dorm, causing some people to openly glare, and others to stare at us in awe.

When we were at my door, he said, "So, I guess I'll see you at dinner."

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

I saw Jessica, Lauren, Angela and a few other girls who's names I forgot peeking around the corner, there backs to Edward. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, not wanting to give them away.

Edward leaned down, and for a second, I was sure he was about to kiss me. But then, he smirked, and walked away.

I stood there, my face flushed, and watched Edward walk away, passing my friends.

After he was out of sight, and hearing distance, they came squealing around the corner.

"OMG! He almost like, kissed you!" Lauren exclaimed.

Angela smiled, and said "Nice, Bella."

Jessica sighed playfully. "I wish I was you," She said, half jokingly, half serious.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Okay, there is nothing going on with me and Edward Cullen. We were working at the library."

I saw Lauren roll her eyes. "We all saw him take you into the guys Jefferson dorm. What was that about?"

"He had to show me something," I muttered. They all looked at me expectantly, so, a I muttered, "Secret."

Someone sighed. "Come on Bella, were your friends! You can tell us." Right. My friends. I didn't even know half of your names, but your me friends. The only people in the group that I would even call my friends were Angela, and maybe Jessica.

"Yeah, please?" Lauren added.

"Fine," I said sighing, knowing they wouldn't stop bugging me. "He showed me around Jefferson… and there were people smoking!" I lied.

They all looked at me, then laughed. "What?" I asked innocently. "Where I'm from, no one ever smokes. So, that's why I was so shocked."

All of them seemed to believe me, except for Angela. She pretended to, and I was very thankful for that. She didn't seem like the type to pry for information.

"Anyways, why don't you put your books away, then we can go to dinner?" Angela asked.

I nodded, happy for the change of subject. I dropped my books on my bed, and walked to the dining hall with my friends.

I sat down at my table, afraid that I'd just embarrass myself if I sat with the Jefferson's. Besides, they'd probably forgotten, anyways.

But, when Rosalie walked in the dining hall, she walked right up to me. The room was dead silent, as everyone watched.

"Come on, I thought you were sitting with us," She said. Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed my tray, and marched back to her table.

Slowly, I got up and followed Rosalie. All eyes were either on me or the Jefferson table. Again, some people were glaring, others staring curiously, and some in complete awe.

I sat down where Rosalie told me to, which was next to the guy with silky black hair, and Alice. Across from me Rosalie sat down.

"So, everyone, this is Bella." Everyone muttered a 'hi.'

Some people smiled, but most people ignored me.

Everyone went back to whatever they were talking about before.

"Okay, so, I assume you don't know you everyone is…" Rosalie told me the names of everyone.

I learned Alice's boyfriend was Jasper, the guy with blond hair, and also Rosalie's twin. Rosalie and Jasper were juniors. Rosalie's boyfriend was Emmett, the guy she'd been making out with.

I'd already known about most of these people, but the one person I hadn't known, was Jacob Black.

After Rosalie was done introducing everyone, Jacob started to talk to me.

"So, where are you from?" He asked me, in a curious tone.

"I'm from Forks, Washington. It's about an hour away from Port Angeles," I said to him, looking down at my plate.

"Really? That's so weird! I'm from La Push. Is your dad Charlie Swan?" He asked me.

I nodded, taking this information in. I had never expected _anyone _at this school to even know that Forks existed, let alone have someone live near there. But, Jacob did.

"Oh! My dad's Billy Black, Charlie's friend. You probably knew my older sisters, Rebecca and Rachel." I vaguely remembered the Black family. When I was little, I used to play with Rachel and Rebecca. They'd been a few years older than me.

"Really? That's weird," I said.

"So, how are you liking Erikson?" He asked me.

"Oh, as you know, it's a lot more… exciting than Forks. But you probably know that." I said with a grin. He returned the smile, and we kept talking, and laughing. Jacob was an easy person to get along with.

On the other side of the table, I saw Edward talking to Emmett, while they glared at Jacob. I ignored it, wondering what Jake had done to make them glare at him like that.

Jacob sighed when he saw them.

"What's that about?" I asked him.

He glanced at me, and shook his head.

"Sorry, I can't tell you… I mean, I can, but I'm not supposed too."

Dinner ended then, so I slowly collected my things.

"Hey, Bella, want to sit with us at breakfast tomorrow morning?" Alice asked me. I glanced at my friends table, and they were all staring at us.

"Umm, yeah, if you want me too," I said, grabbing my coat.

She grinned at me. "Awesome! See you then!"

That night, I dreamt of piercing green eyes glaring at black ones.

_A.N/ So, that's it! Review! _


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N/ Thanks to all reviewers! I've decided that if you review for this chapter, you'll get a sneak peek. And each time you review, you'll get another sneak peek! So, each time you review, you get a sneak peek! Yay! _

Song for this chapter: I Gotta Feeling- Black Eyed Peas

"And, so I was like, so mad. She, like, totally copied my style. So I was like…"

I tuned Jessica out as we walked into the dining hall. I'd been late getting ready, and so had she. So, we had walked together to the dining hall. When I'd first met Jessica, she'd seemed like a nice girl, who loved to gossip. I now learned that she hated half the people at our table, but pretended to like them. Wow. I wondered what she thought of me…

Jessica waited for an answer. "Wow! I cant believe that!" She went back to gossiping. Once she was finished talking, I made my way to the Jefferson table.

I was about to sit where I had sat yesterday, when Rosalie called me over.

"Don't sit with the _other _Jefferson's." She said to me. Jacob was openly glaring at her. "Come on, stay here." He said to me. "The foods better over here. And, you won't be stuck talking about fashion." He added a knowing smile. A _hot _knowing smile. As much as I wanted to take him up on that offer, I couldn't. No way. If I wanted to get into Jefferson, I needed Rosalie. I'd learned that she was the president of the girls, meaning she had the most power. She would make the final decision of my fate as a Jefferson, so I needed this.

I went and sat down into a chair next to Edward, who smiled that adorable crooked smile. Rosalie also smiled, satisfied that I'd chosen them.

"So, Bella, ready for you're second day?" I nodded.

The conversation went smoothly, and I met Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, and I officially met Emmett.

My seconds day passed quickly. Before I knew it, the whole week was over. It had passed so quickly… I seemed to have a permanent seat at the Jefferson table, next to Alice and Edward, and across from Emmett. I'd developed some sort of friendship with each of them. I was becoming very good friends with Alice. Rosalie wasn't as nice as Rosalie, but at least she wasn't glaring at me from across the room. As I became closer with Edward, my crush started to become bigger… Something that I didn't want to happen. I also noticed the same thing was happening with Jake, except he was showing interest in me.

I was walking across campus, going to get a coffee, when my phone beeped. I'd recently saved my money, and had just gotten enough money to afford an I-phone. Of course, my mother had paid for half of it.

I saw Alice's picture come up. Wondering how her number had gotten onto my phone, I curiously answered it.

"Hey, Bella!" She chirped. Without waiting for an answer she continued. "So, guess what?" Again, she didn't wait for an answer. "We bribed the dean into giving us three passes so we can leave for the weekend! And, since you're our newest friend, were inviting you to come with us! Were going into the city to go shopping!"

Wow. I could barley believe it. They were inviting me. To go shopping. With them. I knew how jealous some people would be. Everyone, and I mean _everyone _would kill to hang out with Rosalie and Alice for one day. I knew it was Rosalie, because Rosalie and Alice were best friends.

"Anyways, come to the girls Jefferson dorm at noon, and then we'll go! Oh and also, were staying over night at this hotel. So, make sure to bring everything you need!"

"Um, sure Alice, I'll see you then."

She hung up, and I glanced at my phone for the time. It was only nine A.M, so I had a few hours to pack. Wanting to get it done sooner then later, I made my way back to my dorm. I opened up my duffle back and threw some of my nicer clothes in. Angela walked in then.

"Dropping out already?" She joked. I laughed, and shook my head.

"Nope, Rosalie and Alice asked me to go shopping with them," I said.

"Omigod! You might as well be a Jefferson already!" She said, with a grin.

I smiled back, and finished packing.

Soon enough, I was meeting Alice outside of Jefferson.

"Ugh! Rosalie takes sooooooooo long!" She complained. "But don't worry!" She said brightly. "She _always _takes this long."

For the next few minutes, we talked about pointless things, and finally, Rosalie walked out.

"Hey, Alice, Bella." She said coolly. "Finally!" Alice said.

We walked to Rosalie's BMW convertible, and I got in the back, while Alice and Rosalie sat in the front.

At the gate, we had to tell the man our names, and show him our passes. As soon as we hit the road, I started to get excited. Here I was, with the two most popular girls on campus. How did I get so lucky?

"Bella, this is so your dress!" Rosalie said. "Blue is definitely you're colour, and this dress, is simply perfect on you!"

She held up a elegant, dark blue strapless dress. It was beautiful with a bow on the back, and I knew that if I wore it, it would by touching the ground.

I glanced at the price tag. "Yeah, it is perfect." I agreed. "But there's no way I can afford that." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Of course _you _can't. But I can. Anyways, its just a small favour. You can pay me back some other time."

"Rose, I can't accept this." I protested. "I'm buying you this dress." She said firmly. "Anyways, my dad is holding this dance and I'm allowed to invite all the Jefferson's. Of course, if you're not a Jefferson yet, its not like he's gonna know."

I sighed, and let it go. "Fine. But only because you want too." Along with my dress, I got a pair of strappy black heels. Alice also insisted on buying me a new coat, and a new pair of skinny jeans.

When we were done shopping, we had so many bags, that some of them had to go in the back seat, with me.

We had dinner at a small Italian restaurant, then went back to the hotel.

"We should _so _go clubbing!" Alice announced. Rosalie agreed, so they both look at me, expectantly. "Umm… yeah, that sounds great." I said weakly. I'd never been clubbing before, considering there weren't any clubs in Forks, and my dad was the chief of police. If I got caught, I was dead.

Alice walked into the closet, and tossed me a dress. "It might be a little small… But it'll still look hot."

It was black, and it barley covered my ass.

I walked out, and Rosalie whistled playfully. "Alice was right, it does look hot!" I rolled my eyes, and Alice tossed me a pair of black heels.

Alice put my hair up in one of those big, black clips, and even I could admit that I looked good. Rosalie did my make up, which consisted of bright red lipstick, eye shadow, mascara, and who knows what else.

Rosalie was wearing a red dress that was sort of like mine, and Alice had on a gold one.

We walked out of the room, and we could practically feel eyes staring into our backs.

I had a feeling that tonight was going to be a good night.

The club was amazing. There was an amazing dance floor, with lights flashing everywhere.

I was dancing with some guy I'd met, and I could feel him grinding me. Ew.

"Bella!" Rosalie called to me, handing me a martini.

"Thanks!" I called back. I quickly drank it. Soon, Rosalie came back and handed me another drink.

I giggled, and drank it.

"I'm going to the washroom!" I called to the guy I was dancing with.

"Ok!" He called back.

I made my way to the washroom, and accidentally bumped into someone, causing their drink to spill.

"Oops! Sorry!" I said. That's when I recognized who exactly I'd bumped into. "Jacob!" I exclaimed. A song I recognized came on.

"Wanna dance?" I asked. He nodded. He took my hand, and led me onto the dance floor.

We danced for what had to be hours, and I kept getting more drinks. After dancing for even longer, and getting extremely drunk, Jacob leaned in to kiss me. I froze for a second, before kissing him back. He tasted so good… He deepened the kiss. It was sad to admit, but this was only the second kiss in my life. My first had been in freshman year, as a dare. It had been with a junior, and he was dared to kiss me. I didn't even know his name. I decided that this would be my first kiss, instead. For one thing, I actually knew the guy. Also, I had a tiny crush on him.

We broke apart when someone called my name.

I glanced up, to see Alice. She glared at Jake, before grabbing my had and dragging me out of the club.

"How can you like that sorry excuse for a Jefferson? He is _not _good for you at all! Anyways, were going!" Alice snapped. Whoa... What was wrong with her tonight?

She dragged me into the car. Luckily, she hadn't been drinking, so she drove us home. Rosalie was passed out in the back seat, from partying, giving me time to collect my thoughts. What did she mean, that he was a sorry excuse for a Jefferson? There was something going on here, and I was determined to figure out what.

_A.N/ Sorry if it's short! Remember, review for a sneak peek! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to all who reviewed! If you review this time, you'll get another sneak peek! YAY!!!!! Also, the sneak peek I gave my reviewers last time has changed a little… Things have been added… or taken out. _

I woke up the next morning, with the worst headache ever. I groaned as I rolled over. Someone had decided to put on the loudest music. Ever.

"Come on Bella! Get up!" Alice said, sprinting into the room. She ripped the covers of off me. I groaned.

Alice started to dance around, and I groaned. It was definitely her who had put the music on.

Rosalie smiled knowingly. She threw me a bottle of Advil. "It'll help with the headache."

"Thanks," I replied. Just as I was about to swallow the pills, I felt puke rising in my throat.

I sprinted to the toilet, and it felt like I was puking my guts out. I probably was.

After that, I laid on the bathroom floor, not moving. Suddenly, the events of last night came back too me. Getting drunk for the first time. Dancing with random guys. Most importantly, making out with Jacob Black. I sat up quickly as my phone rang. I instantly regretted it, since I had the worst headache ever.

I checked my phone. Jacob Black. "Hello?" I answered, after a few rings. I didn't want him to think I was waiting for him to call, because I wasn't.

"Hey, Bella," He said, sounding nervous. "Um… I don't know how drunk you were… or how much you regret it… But… Umm… I just wanted to talk about that… y'know, k-kiss."

I almost laughed. Not that I found what he said funny. I just couldn't believe that I made him stutter, and nervous! Suddenly, I felt confident. He obviously sort of liked me. He wouldn't of called if he didn't, again, obviously.

"Yeah, I was drunk," I admitted. "But, not _that _drunk. I know exactly what I was doing, and I don't regret it at all."

I could practically hear his smile. "So, no regrets?" He asked, sounding slightly uncertain. "None at all." I confirmed.

"So, is it safe to ask you to be my girlfriend?" He asked me. I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

Suddenly, I saw Edward's face in my mind. Would saying yes mean that our friendship would be over? What about with Rosalie? Alice? Emmett? And even Jasper? Could I really do this to the friendships I'd just formed?

"If they were truly you're friends, they wouldn't care who you dated." He said, practically guessing my thoughts. Strange.

"That's not why I hesitated," I lied. "It's just… okay, umm yeah, I'd like to be your girlfriend." I said.

After that, we talked for awhile. Finally, Rosalie knocked on the door.

"Bella?" She called. "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" I called back.

"I've gotta go," I added to Jake.

"K, bye."

"I'm getting a shower!" I called to Rosalie, wanting to avoid their questions, which I knew were coming. I hopped in the shower, the warm water soothing my muscles. As I showered, I thought.

What would Edward think about me and Jacob? What about Rosalie? Alice? All the Jefferson's? I told myself not to care. Jacob was right. If they were true friends, they wouldn't care if I dated Jacob. It was selfish of them if they did.

I heard Rosalie pounding on the door. "Bella, hurry up! Your not the only one who needs a shower!"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned the water off, wrapping myself in one of the big, fluffy towels.

When I got dressed and walked outside, I saw that Rosalie and Alice weren't there. An outfit had been laid out for me. On top of the outfit, was a small card. I picked it up.

_Bella, _

_Put on the outfit, and meet us in the lobby. Someone we want you to meet. _

_Rosalie _

That was what the card said. I looked at the outfit, A nice, plaid shirt, and skinny jeans. Okay, so it was casual.

I slipped the outfit on, and walked out the door. Who could Rosalie and Alice want me too meet?

I made my way to the lobby, and saw Rosalie standing with a tall man with the same shade of blond hair.

I walked over to them, smiling what I was sure was a confused smile.

"Hey, Rosalie," I said. "Hi, Bella. Bella, this is my father, Drew Hale. He's a business man, and he attended Erikson. Dad, this is Isabella Swan, the girl I was telling you about." Rose said.

He shot Rose a meaningful glance. Then, he turned to me.

"Hello, Isabella. It's a pleasure to meet you. Rosalie's been saying great things about you." Mr. Hale said, offering a hand. I shook it, and said, "Hello, Mr. Hale. It's nice to meet you, too."

"My mother would like too meet you, also. So, were going out for lunch, with my dad, Alice, and my mom," Rose said. She turned around, and I followed her as she walked out the door, along with her dad.

"What you're wearing will be fine. It's nothing to fancy… I've been there before. We have to be back at Erikson for eight, so we'll have to leave before then…" She said. Outside, her dad got in a nice Mercedes. I thought about how my dad drove his police car. It was nothing compared to this. If only I was rich…

***

Rosalie's mother was a kind, cool woman, with smooth shoulder length blond hair. She didn't say much. At lunch, we mostly chatted about unimportant topics. One of the topics that came up the most were the Jefferson's. Rose's mom and dad had both been part of the Jefferson's.

We were back on campus by eight. I'd told Rosalie and Alice about me and Jacob. There reaction was expected.

Rosalie had simply shook her head. "Bella… What do you even see in him? He's such a jerk!" Then, Alice added "Yeah! Seriously Bella, he's not good for you."

I knew that I should've just kept quiet, and agreed. But no way. Something inside me snapped.

"I think I can decide what's good for me. Jacob's only been nice too me. I don't know what happened between you and Jake, but I'm not involved in it in anyway." I snapped, with so much venom in my voice that I surprised myself. "And I don't plan on it." I added, after I'd cooled down a little.

That stunned them into an awkward silence. No one snapped like that at the Jefferson's. I felt a little smug, and worried. That little rant could have cost me a spot in Jefferson. I suddenly felt queasy. Maybe there was still time to repair the damage.

"Umm… Sorry…" I muttered. They didn't say anything. I couldn't believe this. I'd probably blown my chance of being a Jefferson over a few stupid words. Ugh! I was so stupid! But then I realized something. If were mad at me for one stupid comment, they obviously weren't real friends.

Now, I sat in my room, playing around with my laptop. I decided it would be a good time to write my paper for English.

After awhile of paper-writing, Angela walked through the door, a smile on her face. I glanced up from my laptop.

"Hey," I said. "Oh, hey Bella. I didn't see you there." She said.

"You seem happy," I commented, not exactly asking for an explanation, but implying that I'd like one.

"I am," She said, her smile widening. "Well, you know Ben? From French?" I nodded.

"Well, were kinda dating now!"

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" I said.

"What about you? Any guys caught your eye?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. I blushed, and looked down. Then, she added, "Edward Cullen seems kind of interested in you. I saw him staring at you."

I felt my face go (if possible) a darker shade of red. "Well, I'm sort of dating Jacob Black…" I said, looking down.

I heard her gasp. "Really? That's great!" She said, smiling.

We gossiped about boys and drama for a little bit longer. Then, she brought up a subject I didn't really want to talk about.

"So, how was your weekend with Rosalie and Alice?" She asked me.

"Well, we went shopping, had lunch with Rose's parents… Nothing to special." I replied, keeping my eyes fixed on my hands.

Angela snorted. "Spending a weekend with the Jefferson's is a _huge _deal. It means your one step closer to becoming one of _them. _My older sister was a Jefferson. She said if they invite you to do anything with them, it's because there judging you. Seeing if you'd be a good addition to Jefferson."

Great. I totally blew it. We chatted for a while longer, and, soon, we went to bed. I was tossing and turning all night, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

***

I took a deep breath, before walking into dining hall for breakfast. When I walked in, all eyes were on me. I heard whispers break out.

"I heard that she's dating Jacob Black." Someone whispered. "I hear she's a Jefferson now… or that she has a guaranteed spot, since she's dating one of them."

I rolled my eyes, and sat down.

"Hey," Jake said to me, smiling. I smiled back. "Hey."

We didn't talk about anything in particular. Soon, the rest of the Jefferson's joined in the conversation. I was relieved when no one mentioned anything about me and Jacob being a couple. It was something I really didn't want to talk about with them.

Eventually, breakfast was over. Lunch was the same as breakfast… uneventful… just talking. Or so I thought. Rosalie and Alice seemed to have forgiven me, which I was very thankful for.

A couple minutes before lunch was over, I walked around the dining hall building, planning to get to my next class early.

As I walked around the building, I saw a blonde girl being kissed by… Edward. Wow. That's when I recognised the girl. Everyone called her '_The _slut.' it was like her name. I almost felt sorry for her. Her real name was Tanya.

Edward pulled away, not noticing me. "Okay… But lets not tell anyone… not yet. We can tell you're friends later… but not now."

Tanya pouted. "Okay. But I _really _want to be a Jefferson. So, once I am, can we tell?" She asked, smiling a smile which I supposed was suppose to be sexy. It looked more like she was grimacing.

"Yeah… We…" Then Edward looked up, noticing me. He blushed, and looked back down. I also noticed he looked more than a little angry.

"Eddie, what's wrong?" She asked him. I turned on my heel, and started to run. I somehow knew that Tanya couldn't see me.

So, I ran straight to my next class, and sat down. I wasn't able to focus on anything the teacher said. So, it's not that I cared who Edward kissed… I think. But, I'd come to think Edward wasn't like that. That Edward wouldn't let the world know he was with someone, when he oh so obviously was. Well, if you count hooking up as being with someone. All I knew, was that this was going to be an eventful year…

A while later, I sat down for dinner. But, a couple minutes later, I got back up.

"We need to talk," Edward said to me, coldly. "Yes," I replied equally as cold. "We definitely do."

I felt eyes staring at the back of our heads as we walked out of the dining hill.

Once we were outside, Edward whirled around.

"I need to ask you something," He said, his expression softening slightly. "I… I need you to not tell anyone… About what you saw with Tanya… I was… out of line," He continued, his expression pleading. Of course, I didn't plan on telling anyone. But, I decided that he didn't need to know that right away.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked, glaring at him. He looked down. "Listen. It will ruin everything for me… And I thought you were my friend."

"You are…" I muttered. "Fine, I guess I wont tell anyone…"

Edward sighed, a sigh of relief.

"As your friend, can I ask you something?" He said suddenly. "Sure," I murmured, wondering what he wanted to know.

"What's a girl like you doing with a guy like Jacob Black?"

I felt momentarily flattered, until I realized what exactly he meant.

"Why do you care?" I spat at him. He looked surprised by my outburst. I didn't care.

"Because you're my friend." He said simply. "Also, Jacob Black isn't good for you."

I rolled my eyes. "At least Jacob Black isn't a man whore, like how Tanya's a slut."

"Tanya means _nothing _to me. Nothing at all… I just… I don't know why I did that, okay? I've been… Well, hooking up with her… for the last few weeks… I mean, I'm ending things soon. And please don't tell anyone. Like I said, it would ruin everything. Not even my best friends knew about this."

I nodded, and suddenly, Edward reached out, and cupped my chin. He pulled me closer to him… Just as we were about to kiss, we heard footsteps. I backed away from Edward, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Hey, Bella!" Rose called, walking up. "I was worried about you. You've been out here for a long time… I think Jake's worried that you're like, hooking up. But you wouldn't do that, now would you Bella?" Rose shot me a knowing glance. And that's when I knew. Rosalie knew exactly what had happened. I felt my palms break out into a cold sweat.

"Come on, lets go." Rosalie said. She grabbed my arm, and led me back into the dining hall.

I plopped down next to Jacob, feeling deflated. "Hey," He said brightly. I smiled weakly. "Hey."

"What did you talk about with Edward?" He asked, sounding slightly jealous. "Oh, nothing really. He just had a question about a project we did together."

"Oh," He said. Could he tell I was lying? I hoped not. But, only time would tell…

_A.N/ So, I made this chapter longer than usual… It's 7 pages, and I usually do 4... Sry for not updating sooner! _


End file.
